


masquerade of the light (Katsuki Yuuri birthday fic)

by silentdroplets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Yuuri's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdroplets/pseuds/silentdroplets
Summary: “Just a year ago, I moved into St. Petersburg with you. I was worried the people at the rink would hate me for intruding. But here we are today.” Yuuri paused with a chuckle. “Yurio, Mila and Georgi were so sweet to have planned this whole surprise.”“They regard you as family, after all,” Viktor said, just as quietly. “You deserve whatever you have today.”“Well, whatever I did, I certainly don’t deserve you.”Yuuri turned around to look up at Viktor. “You gave me the meaning of home. You gave me the love I had always desired all my life. That’s the best thing you could ever give me. I’ll never forget that.”





	masquerade of the light (Katsuki Yuuri birthday fic)

The last thing the both of them would’ve expected was rain.

 

The weather forecast the day before had told them clouds were all that would appear above them, that they didn’t need anything besides an extra layer or two to keep out the winds that blew all throughout the city. Yet here they were, running across the streets with their heads bent low in an attempt to keep the rain out of their eyes. Scattered around them were people, under nearly-bent umbrellas, scurrying for shelter under the nearby blocks.

 

But the two of them didn’t stop running. Their hands gripped each other tightly, as if the wind would pry them apart if they didn’t hold one another close enough.

 

Eventually they came to the bridge that bent over a stretch of rushing water, separating one part of the city from the other. Footsteps slowed and stopped in front of the railings, and Yuuri turned to look at the sea that stretched ahead of them.

 

Instead of tugging at his hand to continue their journey back, Viktor stepped forward to stand beside the smaller man.

 

“What are you looking at?” he asked. Yuuri smiled and shook his head. How pretty his eyes are, Viktor noted, when his lashes are beaded with droplets of rain and his eyebrows are softened. Such a gentle expression would’ve called for a tender swipe of Viktor’s thumb across his cheeks, but he didn’t wish for the action to disrupt the moment between them. So he kept his hand in Yuuri’s.

 

“Just thinking,” came the soft reply. “It’s my birthday today, and the whole rink celebrated it.”

 

His free hand subconsciously reached down to feel at the bulge in his pocket, made sure the glass hadn’t cracked or the frame bent.

 

“Just a year ago, I moved into St. Petersburg with you. I was worried the people at the rink would hate me for intruding. But here we are today.” Yuuri paused with a chuckle. “Yurio, Mila and Georgi were so sweet to have planned this whole surprise.”

 

“They regard you as family, after all,” Viktor said, just as quietly. “You deserve whatever you have today.”

 

“Well, whatever I did, I certainly don’t deserve you.”

 

Yuuri turned around to look up at Viktor. “You gave me the meaning of home. You gave me the love I had always desired all my life. That’s the best thing you could ever give me. I’ll never forget that.”

 

Tilting his head up, he closed the gap between their lips.

 

-

 

“You’re going to get a cold if you don’t dry off as well.”

 

“Says the one who’s also as drenched as I am.”

 

Viktor raised his arms into the air. “I didn’t say I wasn’t going to!”

 

Peeling off the layers of clothing stuck to his skin, Yuuri laughed. “Alright, alright, let’s get into the shower. We both need it.” He shrugged the last of his clothes off, draped his shirt over his shoulder and padded into the bathroom. Viktor stared at the figure that disappeared behind the door and turned to Makkachin, who was wagging her tail beside him.

 

“Keep the dinner a secret, okay?” he whispered to the dog, who rewarded him with a lick on his nose.

 

When Viktor stepped into the bathroom, the only thing he could focus on was how the water fell over Yuuri, how each droplet ran down the arch of his back, how the smile that he gave Viktor drew him closer to the shower. He undid the towel around his waist and stepped under the water, with the very love of his life next to him.

 

Yuuri flicked a bit of water at Viktor. “I heard you talking to Makkachin just now,” he said. “What secret did you tell her?”

 

He cupped his hands and tossed the water back at him. “Oh, nothing much, just telling her about the secret to my charms,” he joked. He turned to press a pump of shampoo into his hand. “Turn around. I’ll wash your hair for you.”

 

Yuuri sighed as Viktor’s fingers rubbed the soap into his hair, making little appreciative sounds with every scrub. They soon fell into a little pattern, Viktor circling his palms against the scalp below him.

 

It was cathartic, even if it wasn’t him who was having his hair scrubbed.  _Has it really been two whole years since we met? Since we got to know each other better, believed in each other, gave each other the love we have right now?_ Viktor couldn’t quite believe it. Love seemed like such a distant thing, an object so far from his reach he had already given up trying to grab hold of it years ago.

 

And yet, here he was, washing his fiancé’s hair, a ring glittering on both their fingers. It felt like something so impossible that not even a miracle could happen, and Yuuri.  _Yuuri_ had made it take place.

 

The suds-filled head turned to look at him. “How about I wash your hair for you too?” he asked. Viktor shook his head.

 

“It’s your birthday, remember? So sit down, relax, and let me shower you with all the love I have for you today!”

 

Yuuri snorted. “Did you just make a pun?”

 

Here he was, washing his fiancé’s hair, a ring glittering on both their fingers,  _and_  making puns with the love of his life.

 

-

 

Viktor steered Yuuri to the bedroom the moment they emerged from the shower, with steam shrouding their bodies and fingers wrinkled. “Just sit here for a bit, alright?” Viktor told him, and made a beeline for the kitchen as he pulled on a shirt.

 

He fished the plate of uncooked pirozhki out of the fridge, along with a birthday pie he had spent the entire morning baking and decorating, and a potato salad. He’d planned for dinner to be fresh out of the oven/pan/pot, but had decided to make it easier to prepare once they got home when he realised he wouldn’t have enough time in the morning to make all the necessary arrangements.

 

So that was that. He placed the pirozhki into the bubbling oil and began to cut up the smoked salmon.

 

“Viktor?”

 

Oh, crap. Was his surprise foiled?

 

“Are you… cooking?”

 

The oil crackled loudly behind him, and Yuuri peered over Viktor’s shoulder to look at the pot of pirozhki. Yeah, it was definitely foiled. No trying to hide it now.

 

Viktor grinned sheepishly. “I was planning to make you this special dinner for your birthday once we got home, but seems like you’ve found out,” he explained, rubbing at the back of his neck.

 

“Could I help?”

 

“What? No, it’s your birthday, you should relax!”

 

Yuuri blushed. “I find cooking relaxing. Plus, you look like you’ve got a lot on your hands right now.” He gestured to the pot and the salmon on the cutting board.

 

Viktor smiled and sighed. “How can I object to my Yuuri?” he said, to which Yuuri returned the smile and stepped in.

 

The surprise might have been spoiled, but it was worth it. When he had been cooking by himself, it felt… lonely, like the kitchen had been made for more than just one person to use. Now, with Yuuri scooping fried dough out of the pot next to him, Viktor felt like he could melt from the warmth that coated his entire being.

 

As they ate at the table, Viktor looked up.

 

“Are you happy?”

 

Yuuri tilted his head, puzzled at the sudden question, but smiled and leaned forward.

 

“With you, I’ll always be happy.”

 

Plates and cutlery neglected, they kissed under the masquerade of the light around them.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be Yuuri's birthday present but I rushed it, due to the revision I had to do, and this... shit excuse of a fic was made. I put in as much effort as I could within this short amount of time I was given to write this, and I really hope it's acceptable.
> 
> thank you so much for reading, and happy birthday, Yuuri!


End file.
